


Milkshake (R.L)

by obsessedwithrandomthings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithrandomthings/pseuds/obsessedwithrandomthings
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Reader
Kudos: 6





	Milkshake (R.L)

“You’re going to fire me? Fuck you Doug - I quit.” You yelled at your now ex-boss as you tossed your apron away.

He chuckled, “you can’t quit if I’ve fired you already, so get out of here and stop making a scene.”

It was 2 am and there were barely any customers. You worked at a 24 hour diner, mainly the night shifts in order to pay your bills.

You were currently finishing your master’s degree at University of London, and your rent was really high, so you picked up a few extra shifts here, which you had now lost because apparently you weren’t well behaved enough for an empty diner.

You smiled as you sat down on one of the tables, “can I get a menu please?”

“What the fuck are you doing?” Doug asked, clearly very annoyed as you did a victory dance mentally, since you had been successful in annoying him.

You shrugged, “well - I don’t work here anymore, so I’m here as a customer and I am famished! So, may I have a menu please?”

Doug rolled his eyes as he gave you the menu. You heard a chuckle from the table next to you, and you glanced their way and saw a man probably in his 30s, scars all over, wearing a grey sweater - a very attractive man actually and you recognized him immediately, but decided to play along.

“Well - you can laugh at me all of you want, as long as you join me for a milkshake?” You asked, biting your lower lip. You were a shameless flirt, and even though you felt very confident right now, a part of you was nervous.

The man shot a smile your way as he sat up straight, “it’s a very tempting offer - but I’ll have to pass, love.”

“And why is that Mr Wolf?” You asked, knowing that would definitely get his attention. You were a witch, you went to Hogwarts, but after that you moved to London to live a muggle life, but you still kept in touch with magic, that was a part of you, you never wanted to lose.

He got up from his seat and sat opposite you, “how did you know and who are you?”

“Full moon tonight, all the scars - just took a wild guess, that’s all.” You smiled at him, “I’m Y/N, and you are?” You put your hand forward for him to shake,

“I’m Remus.” He took your hand in his and gently shook it, “I’m guessing you’re a witch then?”

You nodded, “I am, went to Hogwarts and everything, probably a decade after you or something.” You said with a wink, clearly teasing him.

He laughed in response, “alright – how do you know me? Who are you?” He interrogated, leaning forward.

You leaned further back into your seat, “Douggie? Can we have two strawberry milkshakes please?” you called out. You heard Doug sigh in frustration as he walked towards the machine, and started preparing them. You looked at Remus and smile, “I hope you like strawberries, Remus.”

“I don’t mind them, I do prefer chocolate though.” He responded, still leaning forward, looking into your eyes, hoping to find some kind of answers.

You smirked, “chocolates and strawberries are both aphrodisiacs, you know?”

Remus let out another laugh, “tell me – how do you know me?”

Before you could respond Doug came back with the strawberry shakes, as he slammed yours in front of you, clearly still annoyed.

“Aw thanks Douggie, horrible service though – I’ll make sure I tip you accordingly.” You said, pushing his buttons further. The man had just fired you for no valid reason, and you were going to milk this out for as long as you possibly could.

Doug glared at you, “you are such a bitch – this is exactly why I fired you.”

“Apologize to her - now.”

As soon as those left Remus’ mouth, Doug and you both turned to look at him. Doug scoffed, “I’m not apologizing, she is a bitch – it’s just facts.”

You knew what a full moon did to a werewolf, and there was no way you could explain a beaten up Doug to the police at 3 in the morning.

“Doug – can you please leave? We just want to have our milkshakes in peace, thank you.” You asked politely, as polite as you could be at least and luckily, Doug didn’t protest or make a scene, and just walked away as you heard the kitchen door slam shut. You looked at Remus, “you’re tired and angry – you should go get some rest.”

“How do you know me? Tell me!” his voice got a little louder but it didn’t bother you much, especially since there were no other customers around.

You cleared your throat and looked down at your fingers, “it’s complicated – okay?” You sighed, “about three years ago when Harry started going to Hogwarts – I was hired to kill you.”

“Kill me? Why – and by who?”

“James and Lily were gone, Sirius was in Azkaban, so Voldemort’s followers – Lucius in particular wanted you out of the picture too – just in case you ever came back into Harry’s life – which you have now.” You tried your best to explain the situation, but Remus looked a lot more confused than he did initially.

“So – why didn’t you kill me?” He asked, taking a sip of milkshake, wanting as many answers as possible. He finally leaned back, “and what are you doing now? Doesn’t Lucius still want me dead?”

You shrugged, “I don’t know why I didn’t kill you, I had plenty of chances – trust me.” You sighed and looked at him, “but – every time I saw you transform into your wolf, saw you in pain – I just couldn’t bring myself to do it.”

Remus let out a small smile, “Thank you – I suppose.” He paused for a few seconds and continued, “how is Lucius not after your life?”

“Oh he is. He has nearly killed me twice – but I’m a great witch and very good at hiding.” You said proudly as you sipped on your milkshake, “I just never thought I would actually have a proper conversation with you.”

“You sure you want to be seen with me? Isn’t that more likely to get you killed?” He asked, hoping you would stay and talk to him, he was intrigued by your personality and confidence, and the fact that you weren’t afraid of people who could potentially ruin your life.

You bit your lower lip, “I think I’ll be fine. So, how has it been – being professor Lupin? Narcissa keeps me informed about everything – she’s a friend, actually.” You explained before he asked you about why you knew everything about him, well almost everything.

“I just quit actually – the students found out and I just didn’t want to cause more problems.” Remus admitted, as he looked down at his milkshake.

You raised your glass, “to quitting our jobs?”

Remus laughed as he clinked his glass to yours, “to quitting our jobs.”

You heard the door open and you quickly stood up with your wand out as you faced Lucius and Remus looked at you,

“You were still trying to kill me, weren’t you? This was all some kind of a trap.” He yelled as you shook your head no, your wand still pointed at Lucius.

You wanted to respond to Remus but you figured that could be dealt with later, so you looked at Lucius, “what do you want, Malfoy?”

“You had one job and you couldn’t complete it. I’ve been running around the world trying to find you and I am done chasing you.” Lucius said, pointing his wand at you. He then looked at Remus, “get out of here before I kill you – I have changed my mind now.” He smirked and looked at you again.

You shrugged, “whatever – go ahead, kill me.” You paused, “but – it would be nicer if you let me graduate from University first.”

Lucius glared at you, “you are one talkative bitch.” Before you could respond, his hand met with your face as he slapped you, fairly hard.

You stumbled back a little but steadied quickly and looked at Remus, “you still think I’m working for this asshole? I just spent the last hour getting fired and flirting with you and now getting slapped because I didn’t kill you!”

Remus sighed in frustration, “how was I suppose to know? You said you were meant to kill me and he shows up – what am I supposed think?” he paused for a few seconds and continued, “and under any other circumstances – I’ll have you know that I would have probably asked you out on a date by now.”

“Wait – really?” You asked and he nodded.

Lucius glared at the two of you, “what the fuck is going on here?”

You smiled at Lucius as you grabbed Remus’ hand, “what’s happening here is that you’re going to spend a life time chasing after me, Malfoy.”

And just like that Remus and you apparated from there and to your apartment, and you saw Dumbledore sitting on the couch as he flipped through a magazine.

“Ah – my issue of Cosmopolitan is here.” You exclaimed as Remus looked at you confused, “what? It’s a gossip magazine – I like gossip, big deal.” Realization dawned upon you soon after, “oh – Dumbledore. You’re probably wondering why he is here.”

“I’ll explain.” Dumbledore said as he stood up and faced Remus, “when you left Hogwarts today, I knew Lucius was going to come after you – so I asked her to protect you, especially since it was a full moon and everything.”

“You were the one who suggested the diner to me.” Remus said, as he tried to put the pieces together, “why her?”

“Because when she had decided that she didn’t want to kill you – she came to me about it and I knew that if Lucius was ever presented with a choice – he would go after her – not you.” Dumbledore explained.

“So you put her up as bait? To protect me?” Remus asked, his anger increasing by the second and so you decided to step in,

“I didn’t mind. It helped me too – now Lucius thinks I’m on the run again and with you, he won’t bother me for a while at least.” You explained. When you saw him calm down a little, you moved closer to him, “but the flirting wasn’t planned, neither was me getting fired – that was all fairly spontaneous.”

Remus and you stared at each other as Dumbledore cleared his throat, “I shall be on my way then.”

Remus stopped him, “I just have to ask – what year did she graduate in, from Hogwarts?” He still wasn’t over the fact that you called him a decade older to you.

Dumbledore thought for a second, “five years after you I think? Yes – definitely five.” With that, he apparated back and you looked at Remus,

“Fine – half a decade, big difference.” You rolled your eyes, as you crossed your arms in front of your chest, “so when you said that thing about asking me on a date – was that real or just to distract Lucius?”

Remus chuckled, “that was fairly real as long as you don’t kill me.”

“Only if you break my heart, Remus Lupin.”


End file.
